memerankingfandomcom-20200215-history
Extended Meme Rankings Wiki
Welcome to the Extended Meme Rankings Wiki A compilation of meme runs not ‘real’ enough for Saturnin55 to appear on MossRanking. This is a fan-made site, for official Spelunky news visit Spelunky World This site is not affiliated with Mossmouth, MossRanking, Saturnin55 or MossTier. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. The Categories 'Kapala%' Sacrifice yourself on an altar and turn into a Kapala. No shortcuts. * 0:16.247 by Konato_K * 0:16.447 by Khold * 0:21.549 by ix * 0:22.116 by HecticXXX9001 * 0:40.449 by Mazerak * 0:43.566 by ShinGraywords 'Death%' Die while playing Spelunky. No menu-death or shortcuts. * [https://www.twitch.tv/videos/206523318 0:01.349]' by Mazerak' * 0:01.399 by Spef * 0:01.565' '''by GreatStriker * 0:02.099' by saturnin55 * 0:02.284 by ix * 0:02.474 by Kinnijup * 0:02.512 by Alcoer * 0:02.516 by Khold * 0:02.517 by Konato_K * 0:02.596 by ABob71 * 0:02.666 by ShinGraywords * 0:03.083 by Grooomp * 0:03.148 by Dimono * 0.04.949 by Nicksaurus '''Machete Break% Destroy the Machete by clipping it into a wall. * 02.2 seconds by Spef * 02.3 seconds by Kinnijup * 02.6' '''seconds by ABob71 * 02.8 seconds by Konato_K * 02.9 seconds by Khold * 03.1 seconds by ShinGraywords * 04.4 seconds by ix * 06.5 seconds by meowmixmix * 07.4 seconds by saturnin55 * 07.5 seconds by GruntingCrunchy * 08.5 seconds by Polo * 27.6 seconds by ContraMuffin * 1:24.7 by porknbeens (pork) * 7:04.4 by porknbeens (beens) 'Machete Clip%' ''Like Machete Break% but the machete needs to live after being clipped. * [https://clips.twitch.tv/PoisedSnappyPigWholeWheat 16.5]' seconds by DaftLunk' * 23.2 seconds by Khol'd' * 25.3 seconds by ABob71 * 31.1 seconds by Konato_K 'Selfie' Self stun using the Camera. * [https://clips.twitch.tv/SpeedyBoldRhinocerosImGlitch 02.5]' seconds by DaftLunk' * 04.2 seconds by Konato_K * 05.2 seconds by Kinnijup * 07.1 seconds by ix * 08.0 seconds by MikeIsMyIke * 09.5 seconds by saturnin55 * 12.9 seconds by Abob71 * 15.6 seconds by meowmixmix 'Dark%' Use Frozlunky to play through Spelunky in all dark levels. * 4:58.641 by Mazerak * 9:33.702 by Alcoer 'Anubis II to Yama' Defeat Yama and exit while Anubis II is still alive. * 04:14.117 by Kinnijup * 13:05.803 by ShinGraywords * 16:27.297 by ix 'Walk%' Defeat Olmec without running and exit. * [https://youtu.be/f-HT6ZAjUso 04:59.074]' by Spef' * 08:01.064 by meowmixmix * 08:26.522 by denis1080 (completed with a few items) * 10:43.060 by ContraMuffin 'Foodbank%' Safely deliver an eggplant to the starving villagers in the overworld (bonus points if you complete this with a 1-1 Parachute). * [https://www.twitch.tv/videos/202370136 6:27.548]' by DaftLunk' (no bonus points) * 15:13.569 by DiMono 'Cape Run' Kill Yama with a Cape. * 25:19.589 by Konato_K (also delivered Robot to Yama) 'Action Hero Any%' Escape each level just in time before a bomb explodes behind you!!! * [https://www.twitch.tv/videos/150422288 4:38.076]' by Spef' * 6:35.976 by Mazerak * 7:18.766 by ABob71 * 7:29.593 by ix (also Draining Olmec) Action Hero Low% Regular Action Hero%, but the player must collect exactly 12 bombs in the mines and must do the whole run low%, not counting the extra 12 bombs. * [https://www.twitch.tv/videos/150422288 4:38.076]' by Spef' * 6:35.976 by Mazerak 'Surf%' Surf on a Giant Spider, Giant Frog, Mammoth, and Mummy, then defeat Olmec! * 5:31.186 by ix * 13:53.431 by ix (also a Draining Olmec Run!!!) 'Alien Pot%' Get an alien in a pot! * 00.3 seconds by amourietta * 00.4 by BisleyT * 00.9 by ix 'UFO Grab' The player needs to hold a UFO on their hands. Ice caves shortcut allowed. * 03.3 seconds by Konato_K 'No Gold Olmec Failplant' Satisfy the requirements of Olmec Failplant% and No Gold in a single run. * [https://youtu.be/fWBWXxc_Fxw 18:59.757]' by hbix' * 19:06.383 by hbix * 28:49.909 by hbix 'No Gold Draining Olmec' Satisfy the requirements of Draining Olmec and No Gold in a single run. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDR73Y4spKA 7:46.200 by chocolatecake5000 * [https://youtu.be/hpvIQjhHZLY 8:39.583]' by Konato_K' 'Forever Alone Any%' A run ending with two or more players completing the game, all players must be controlled by the same human being, all players can be controlled with the same controller or separate (bonus points if it's deathless) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HW3kcoSBMi0 6:32.441]' by Konato_K' (Deathless) * 9:17.386 by ContraMuffin (Very much deathed) Low% All Shortcuts + Olmec Complete an All Shortcuts + Olmec run without using any extra items or health throughout the run. * [https://www.twitch.tv/videos/123406825 26:30.52] by meowmixmix Low% All Shortcuts + Yama Complete an All Shortcuts + Yama run without using any extra items or health throughout the run. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TTSIQHeNLo 28:39]' by curticus' Low% Firepot A run satisfying the conditions of the Low% category in which the Spelunker dies to a Magma Man after exiting Olmec's Lair with a Cauldron. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaDtXAn3F0s| 4:02.435]' by ix' Deep Sea Diver Run Low%, except the Spelunker must collect all treasure and crates at the bottom of the lake in a Rushing Water level. He/she may use any items collected in this fashion. * 4:48.745 by Spef * 6:05.891 by ix Reverse Shortcut% Beat Olmec starting from the temple, then ice caves, and then jungle shortcuts, before finishing with a normal Low% run from the mines. (All runs must be Low%; you can reset after reaching the Olmec exit to skip the credits.) * 18:48.41 by MikeIsMyIke * 28:17.06 by denis1080 No Gold Max Basejump (retired from MossRanking) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JGQT_qU638 18:49.961]' by ix' * 26:09.385 by Brutwarst New Game+ Max Low% Max Low%, except shortcuts are allowed. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXxes7-GFU4 3:32.762], by ix Low% No Gold True Pacifist Mines Complete the mines satisfying all the criteria of low% no gold and true pacifist (no killing, unless it's an accident). * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKCdlhmNiV0 48.9]' seconds by ContraMuffin' No Gold Big Money The player has to complete the game and get a final score of at least $500,000 without collecting any money outside of the City of Gold. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SUu-Otmpco&feature=youtu.be 26:28.204 ($548,475)]' by ix' True Basejump% Ain't nobody got time to do a Hell% run. * 3.0 seconds by ix Olmec Basejump% The player must carry a 1-1 parachute and to Olmec, and jump from the very top of Olmec's Lair, activating the parachute and descending slowly into the lava pit below (without touching magma men), being killed by the lava and revived with the ankh and completing the game. Or just falling into the lava and dying works too. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1fezsgavB0 14:52.956]' by chocolatecake5000' * yo I got 10:01.921 update pls and thank you https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBKfkK-g6Sk&feature=youtu.be Buy% Shopkeeper aggro is not allowed. Every item from every shop must be bought. Damsels must be picked up and bought from damsel shops (getting a kiss is not necessary). The entirety of the level must be checked for levels that can spawn shops. Roulette wheels must be spun once (result doesn't matter). To maximize the levels a shop can spawn on, entering the mothership is required. Ends after beating hell (meaning entering the black market and buying everything is required). * 25:49.089 by twiggle * 42:56.356 by saturnin55 Latest activity Category:Browse